The Lust
by kittyfree
Summary: Fic Yaoi DMxHP,UA,OOC,Un étrange jeune homme frappe un soir à la porte de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

**Couple :** Draco et Harry of course !

**Dédicace :** cette mini-fic à chapitre est pour ma petite Kida Saille. Tu vois chouki, tes tentatives de persuasion pour me faire écrire du fic sur HP ont fini par porter leurs fruits ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Lust **

« Harry attends ! »

Les portes de l'ascenseur allaient se refermer lorsqu'une main passa in extremis entre les deux battants et en réouvrit l'accès. Un jeune homme de vingt-neuf ans à la chevelure rousse s'y engouffra avant que les portes automatiques ne se referment derrière lui.

Ron Weasley, cadre supérieur chez McGonagall et Associés, l'entreprise High Tech la plus en vue du moment, s'appuya de tout son poids contre la paroi en lambris rouge de l'ascenseur, les mains posées sur les genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Une cravate bleue à moitié défaite sur une blouse blanche dont les premiers boutons avaient eux aussi la sale manie de ne pas être attachés, demeuraient la signature vestimentaire de ce jeune directeur marketing. Seul le pantalon noir parfaitement repassé malgré les nombreuses heures de travail accumulées pendant la journée, collait avec son statut hiérarchique. Pour le reste, il avait à l'heure actuelle, plus l'air d'un jeune stagiaire que d'un haut dirigeant de la multinationale.

« Tu sais Ron. », dit une voix moqueuse. « J'ai un portable. Il suffisait de m'appeler au lieu de me courir après dans toute la boîte. »

Le dit jeune homme leva son visage pour croiser le regard amusé de son supérieur et non moins ami Harry Potter.

Impeccablement vêtu d'un long manteau d'hiver, le jeune responsable de la filiale européenne possédait une classe que peu de gens pouvaient se targuer d'avoir à son âge. Son physique de sportif était agréablement mis en valeur par un costume sombre deux pièces, une chemise d'un bleu claire et une cravate de la même teinte mais striée de fines lignes argentées. Sa chevelure brune disciplinée par un peu de gel, son sourire franc et communicatif ainsi que son regard d'un vert profond ne faisaient que rajouter au charme de Harry.

« Je croyais que tu étais déjà parti. », répondit le rouquin en se redressant. « Lorsque je t'ai aperçu au fond du couloir je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est aussi important pour que tu te mettes à me courser comme un lièvre ? »

« Je voulais savoir si tu faisait quelque chose ce soir. »

« Ron. », dit-il avec une légère trace d'agacement dans la voix.

« Fais pas ta mauvaise tête Harry. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, tu vas pas me dire que tu comptes rester enfermé chez toi à mater un film sans intérêt alors que tu pourrais faire la fête avec tes potes ? »

« On en a déjà parlé. »

« Non. Tu as décidé avant même d'entendre notre argumentation. », répondit Ron. « Et je peux t'assurer qu'Hermione avait préparé un plaidoyer d'au moins cinquante points qui t'aurait sans aucun doute convaincu. »

Harry eut un haussement de sourcil sceptique.

« Bon d'accord, au pire ça t'aurait assommé mais au moins on aurait pu en profiter pour t'embarquer avec nous avant que tu t'en rendes réellement compte. »

« Si Hermione t'entendait, elle te ferait sûrement dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à la prochaine période glacière. »

Ron fit un mouvement de la main comme pour balayer la dernière remarque de son ami.

« Allez Harry ! Tu ne vas pas rester cloîtré chez toi éternellement. Faut sortir vieux, te changer les idées, faire des rencontres, t'envoyer en l'air. »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée mais aussi sur la silhouette de la directrice générale, Minerva McGonagall. Agée d'une cinquantaine d'années, cette femme à la main de fer dans un gant de velours était tout autant admirée par ses pairs que redoutée par ses concurrents directs pour son flair dans les affaires. C'est elle qui avait personnellement choisi Ron et Harry persuadée que ces deux jeunes loups feraient des merveilles.

Et comme à son habitude, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Grâce à leurs talents combinés et à leurs idées innovantes, ils avaient su faire grimper le chiffre d'affaires de l'entreprise, même dans les secteurs dits à risques.

« Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur Potter, vous voilà en pleine discussion qui, je suppose, concerne notre prochaine campagne de lancement. », dit-elle en entrant dans la cabine d'ascenseur tandis que ses deux employés en sortaient.

« Oui. », répondit Ron avec aplomb. « Je disais justement à Harry à quel point nous allions atteindre des sommets avec ce nouveau produit. »

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel devant le piètre rattrapage de son responsable marketing tandis que son ami ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

« Ce qui me rassure Monsieur Weasley c'est de savoir que votre imagination est bien mieux utilisée dans votre travail que dans vos boniments. », rétorqua-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage. « Et Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Oui ? »

« N'oubliez pas votre veste la prochaine fois. », termina-t-elle avant que les portes ne se referment.

Ron poussa un soupir face à cette sempiternelle remarque.

« Personne ne peut créer lorsqu'il est habillé comme un pingouin ! »

« Bonne soirée Ron. », dit Harry en tentant de s'échapper pendant que son ami ruminait contre la rigidité des convenances de leur directrice.

« Hey minute ! Tu penses quand même pas filer en douce comme ça. », répondit son ami en continuant de le suivre dans le grand hall vitré.

« Je ne pense pas Ron, je le fais. »

« Si tu continues à être aussi buté, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte. »

« Et que comptes-tu faire ? », dit Harry amusé. « Tu vas peut-être me plaquer au sol, me ligoter et me traîner dans toutes les boîtes de la ville jusqu'au petit matin ? »

« J'avais pas vraiment ça en tête mais ça pourrait se faire. On irait ensuite dans un club gay et je te laisserais au bon soin d'un amateur sado-maso. »

Lassé par toute cette histoire, Harry fit un mouvement négatif de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte principale et de saluer au passage les deux responsables de la sécurité qui avaient pris leur poste pour la nuit.

« Allez Harry, fais un effort ! », insista Ron. « Sinon je te préviens, je trouverai un moyen de te faire payer tes abandons répétés et tu devrais te méfier, je peux faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. »

« Je n'en doute pas, bien que de ta part, rien ne puisse réellement me surprendre. »

« N'en sois pas si sûr. », répondit le rouquin tandis que son ami poussait le lourd battant pour sortir.

D'un geste de la main, le brun salua son collègue avant de prendre le chemin de son appartement.

Il n'était que sept heures du soir et les rues étaient encore bondées dans ce quartier new-yorkais des affaires. C'était assez rare pour Harry de terminer aussi tôt. En règle générale, son travail l'obligeait à rester beaucoup plus tard. Mais comme aujourd'hui se révélait être le jour de son anniversaire et qu'il avait craint, à juste titre d'ailleurs, que ses amis voudraient le traîner dans toute la ville pour faire la fête, Harry avait essayé de partir en douce.

Bien que possédant un naturel de noctambule, il devait avouer que depuis quelque temps, il n'avait aucune envie d'écumer les bars et les night-clubs jusqu'à l'aube. En fait, ce changement de vie était dû à sa rupture avec son ancien compagnon.

Olivier Dubois et lui avaient partagé leur vie durant deux ans. Au début de leur histoire, ils avaient formé un couple parfaitement heureux. Ils partageaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts, sortaient dans les mêmes boîtes sans compter que côté sexe, ils avaient à plusieurs reprises réveillé plus d'un voisin.

Mais au fil des mois, les sentiments d'Olivier, loin de se renforcer à l'égard de son amant s'étaient effilochés. Les disputes avaient commencé à se succéder de manière de plus en plus rapprochée.

Harry n'avait pas réellement compris ce qui avait tout déclanché. Son amant lui avait reproché plusieurs choses dont le fait qu'il semblait donner plus d'importance à son travail qu'à leur couple. Il avait donc essayé de passer plus de temps avec lui, d'organiser des week-ends où ils seraient en tête à tête mais rien n'y fit. Durant les dernières semaines, l'ambiance était devenue réellement invivable entre eux et Olivier avait fini par le quitter.

Cette séparation l'avait réellement blessé. Harry n'était pas du genre fleur bleue mais il avait espéré que son compagnon et lui pourraient construire quelque chose de solide. Les relations dans le milieu gay n'étaient pas évidentes, surtout à New York. Si vous cherchiez une aventure de quelques soirs, aucun problème mais pour partager un peu plus qu'un lit, les choses se révélaient être beaucoup plus difficiles.

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de se refermer sur lui-même et de se mourir d'amour, ça n'était pas vraiment dans son tempérament, mais le fait d'avoir perdu quelqu'un avec qui il avait tant partagé, le rendait plus réservé.

L'avantage de cette situation c'est qu'il avait redoublé d'effort dans son travail ce qui avait d'ailleurs rapidement porté ses fruits.

Le désavantage était l'inquiétude que son manque d'entrain avait engendré chez ses proches. Ron et Hermione lui avaient même proposé à plusieurs reprises de lui présenter certains de leurs amis, chose que Harry s'était empressé de refuser. Il n'avait aucune envie de les voir jouer les entremetteurs en herbe.

Le second inconvénient résidait dans le fait qu'il demeurait un jeune homme en pleine santé et que parfois, il aurait aimé avoir un corps chaud à serrer dans ses bras. Il avait même été tenté à plusieurs reprises de sortir juste pour trouver quelqu'un pour la nuit, histoire de se sentir moins seul mais il avait renoncé à chaque fois. Bien que le sexe eût son charme, à son âge il aspirait à un peu plus.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Harry ne vit pas le temps passer et avant même qu'il s'en rende réellement compte, il était arrivé devant son immeuble.

Son appartement se situait dans un quartier chic de la ville. La bâtisse datait du début du siècle et avait été entièrement restaurée lorsque les propriétaires actuels l'avaient acquise quelques années plus tôt. Le loyer était assez élevé mais vu qu'il gagnait sa vie plus que confortablement, Harry s'était payé le luxe d'habiter dans un endroit qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Un gardien surveillait en permanence l'entrée du bâtiment. Il avait aussi la charge d'annoncer les visiteurs aux locataires et de réceptionner les colis. Cela évitait les allées et venues dans l'immeuble et assurait une certaine sécurité aux habitants.

« Bonsoir Hagrid. », dit-il en voyant que son ami était de service ce soir.

« Oh bonsoir Harry. », répondit ce dernier avec entrain.

Les deux hommes avaient sympathisé dès leur rencontre. Hagrid pouvait impressionner si l'on se fiait uniquement à son physique. D'une stature très imposante, ce quadragénaire forçait le respect rien que par sa haute silhouette. Mais contrairement à ce que pouvaient suggérer les apparences, Hagrid était une personne très calme et réservée. Il avait tout du Teddy Bear en fait, surtout avec son uniforme rouge.

« Tu rentres tôt ce soir. »

« Oui, j'avais pas trop envi de faire des heures supplémentaires. », répondit le jeune homme. « Au fait, est-ce que je pourrais vous demander un service. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Si Hermione ou Ron viennent, pouvez-vous leurs dire que je suis sorti. »

« Euh oui. », répondit Hagrid étonné. « Mais pourquoi ? Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Non pas du tout. Je voudrais juste ne pas être dérangé. »

« Pas de problème. »

« Merci beaucoup. », dit Harry avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur et de s'y engouffrer.

Il connaissait suffisamment ses amis pour imaginer les voir débarquer ce soir et le traîner par la peau des fesses avec eux. Alors autant prévenir que guérir !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un couloir de couleur claire. A cet étage, il n'y avait que deux appartements, le sien ainsi que celui d'un certain Severus Rogue que Harry n'avait encore jamais croisé. Hagrid lui avait expliqué que son voisin de palier était un célèbre chimiste et qu'il passait son temps à parcourir le monde. Cette situation arrangeait parfaitement Harry qui évitait comme ça toutes querelles de voisinage.

Arrivé devant sa porte, le jeune homme la déverrouilla et pénétra dans son _Home Sweet Home_.

Un grand vestibule constituait la première pièce de l'habitation. Tout comme le reste de l'appartement, il était constitué d'un sol de bois foncé dont les lames dataient de la construction de l'édifice ainsi que de murs couleur sable qui permettaient de conserver et d'amplifier le moindre rayon de lumière extérieure.

Une fois débarrassé de son manteau et de ses chaussures, Harry déposa ses clés sur un meuble qui décorait l'entrée et se dirigea dans la pièce attenante qui se révélait être un vaste salon. Une paire de canapé trois places en cuire marron avaient été disposés au centre autour d'une table basse qui était en fait un ancien coffre qu'Hermione lui avait offert lorsqu'il avait pendu sa crémaillère. Un home cinéma dernier cri trônait sur l'un des murs du salon tandis qu'au fond de la pièce, une grande bibliothèque regorgeait de trophées et de photos cumulés d'année en année. Un bar en coin agrémenté de quelques hauts tabourets finissait la décoration de la pièce.

Trois portes donnaient accès à deux chambres possédant chacune leur salle d'eau ainsi qu'à une cuisine dernière génération dont le réfrigérateur pouvait, selon les options choisies, vous informer sur la météo du jour, les cours de la bourse, ou vous avertir que vous veniez de terminer le dernier pack de lait.

Harry enleva sa veste et sa cravate qu'il posa négligemment sur le dossier du canapé. Avec soulagement, il déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de se diriger vers sa chaîne stéréo. Après quelques secondes, un morceau de jazz se mit à envahir l'espace amenant avec lui une ambiance feutrée. Harry se versa ensuite un verre et vint prendre place sur son sofa. Il laissa sa tête basculer vers l'arrière et observa avec un air absent le liquide ambré dont les reflets jouaient à travers le cristal.

Il en but plusieurs gorgées avant de poser son verre sur la table basse. Aidé par la musique et l'alcool, son esprit se mit doucement à dériver et sans qu'il ne se rende compte, ses paupières lourdes de sommeil se fermèrent petit à petit.

* * *

Ce furent des coups à sa porte qui ramenèrent Harry du pays des songes. 

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était plus de vingt-trois heures. Grommelant contre l'indésirable, le jeune homme se releva avec lenteur, sentant qu'il payerait cher le fait de s'être endormi dans une position pas possible.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux tout en étouffant un bâillement.

Les coups se firent à nouveau entendre.

Mais qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci ? En plus, Hagrid ne l'avait pas appelé pour lui annoncer un éventuel visiteur. La main sur la poignée, Harry eut un étrange pressentiment.

Et si Ron avait mis sa menace à exécution ?

C'est pas comme s'il était totalement réfractaire à toute idée de faire la fête mais honnêtement, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller s'enfermer dans des boîtes enfumées à écouter de la musique assourdissante et à boire jusqu'à oublier son propre nom.

Les coups retentirent pour la troisième fois et Harry se décida à ouvrir. Quitte à affronter la tornade rouge autant le faire rapidement.

« Ron qu'est-ce que tu… »

Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, ça n'était pas son ami qui se tenait devant lui mais un jeune homme extrêmement séduisant qui lui était totalement inconnu.

L'étranger devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que lui, peut-être un peu plus jeune. De taille identique à la sienne, il était toutefois d'une carrure un peu plus légère que son manteau noir à la coupe parfaite ne faisait que souligner agréablement. Le jeune homme possédait une longue chevelure blonde attachée au bas de sa nuque ainsi qu'un regard gris acier absolument magnifique. Une peau assez claire et des traits fins et réguliers accentuaient sa beauté naturelle.

« Je suis désolé. », s'excusa Harry après avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole. « Je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Y a pas de mal. », répondit l'inconnu d'une voix basse.

« Euh… est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

« En fait, ça dépend. »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension du brun, le jeune homme précisa sa réponse.

« Etes-vous Harry Potter ? »

« Oui c'est moi. », répondit ce dernier de plus en plus intrigué par cette drôle de situation.

« Tenez . »

L'inconnu lui tendit ce qui semblait être un carton d'invitation d'un blanc immaculé. Harry le prit dans ses mains et le détailla avec curiosité. Quelques lignes étaient inscrites élégamment à l'encre de chine. Un message pour lui de toute évidence.

_Salut Harry,_

_Puisque tu as décidé de faire bande à part, je me vois dans l'obligation de te faire parvenir ton cadeau d'anniversaire à domicile. J'espère que tu l'apprécieras à sa juste valeur et qu'il te redonnera goût aux bonnes choses de la vie._

_Ron_

« Mais de quoi il parle ? », demanda Harry en relevant son visage vers celui de son étrange messager.

« Vous devriez retourner la carte. »

Le brun s'exécuta.

Quelques mots étaient inscrits sur le verso. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry les lut et relut comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en saisir complètement le sens.

Après un instant de flottement, il fit à nouveau face à l'inconnu les sourcils froncés.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Absolument pas. », répondit le blond avec une voix posée bien que son sourire en coin montrait à quel point il semblait amusé par la situation.

D'un pas assuré, l'inconnu se mit à avancer vers lui.

« Attendez ! », balbutia Harry tout en reculant par réflexe.

Sourd à ses faibles protestations, son invité surprise pénétra à son tour dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui sans jamais quitter son interlocuteur des yeux. Son attitude entière avait changé. A présent, il avait tout d'un prédateur face à sa proie.

« Je crois qu'on devrait en parler avant. », dit Harry tout en percutant le meuble de l'entrée sur lequel il avait posé ses clés quelques heures plus tôt.

« Je ne suis pas là pour discuter. », lui répondit l'inconnu en déboutonnant son manteau et en le laissant glisser le long de ses épaules. Le vêtement tomba sur le sol et fut abandonné sans aucun regret par son propriétaire.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Cet homme était réellement très séduisant.

A présent vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise d'un gris identique à son regard, le bel étranger vint se coller contre son hôte. Ce dernier se retrouva prisonnier entre le meuble de l'entrée et le corps absolument divin de son « agresseur ».

Une main vint tout naturellement se poser sur le torse de Harry à la hauteur de son cœur tandis que les lèvres du blond frôlèrent sa tempe.

« Alors Monsieur Potter. », murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Etes-vous prêt à ouvrir votre cadeau d'anniversaire ? »

Harry recula un peu son visage dans le but de faire face au jeune homme mais à peine eut-il le temps de croiser son regard gris que deux lèvres expertes vinrent capturer les siennes.

Surpris, il laissa s'échapper le carton d'invitation qui tomba avec légèreté sur le sol et sur lequel on pouvait lire une suite de caractères inscrits à l'encre de chine.

_The Lust_

_Private Nightclub_

* * *

A suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

**Couple :** Draco et Harry of course !

_**Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Lust II**

Cet homme embrassait comme un dieu !

Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti à tel plaisir des sens au seul contact de lèvres inconnues. Son _assaillant_ avait très vite quémandé l'accès total à sa bouche, chose que le brun n'avait pas eu la force de lui refuser. Lorsque leurs langues se frôlèrent, Harry ne put empêcher un gémissement rauque de s'échapper tandis qu'un frisson se répandait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les mains du blond étaient descendues sagement autour de la taille de sa _proie_ le maintenant fermement contre son corps.

Pendant quelques instants, l'esprit de Harry se mit en mode _hors service_. Rien n'avait plus d'importance si ce n'était la sensation délicieuse que son invité surprise faisait naître en lui. Il commençait à avoir vraiment très chaud et une faim, qu'il avait longtemps muselée, semblait se réveiller et se faisait sentir de manière très… physique.

L'une des mains de Harry était sur le point de se perdre dans la chevelure blonde, lorsque les lèvres de son invité quittèrent les siennes pour reprendre un semblant de souffle. Le jeune homme les humecta avec le même air de satisfaction qu'un chat devant un bol de crème, avant de poursuivre leur charmante activité.

Ces quelques secondes permirent au cerveau de Harry de se remettre en route et sa conscience refit surface comme un raz-de-marée.

« Attendez. », bafouilla-t-il en essayant de s'éloigner de son assaillant mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à rendre les armes.

Il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres rebelles et s'appliqua à faire tout oublier à son hôte. Mais Harry ne semblait plus vouloir jouer avec lui. Le brun posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa sans violence mais fermement.

« Attendez ! », répéta-t-il à bout de souffle en plongeant son regard vert dans celui gris orage de son invité. « C'est pas une bonne idée. »

Son vis-à-vis eut un haussement de sourcil mi-sceptique, mi-hautain.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire appel à… ce type de services. »

Là le regard du blond passa carrément à la moquerie.

« Non c'est vrai... je ne suis pas ce genre de… personne… »

« Ecoutez Potter. », l'interrompit son invité. « Je suis très heureux d'apprendre que vous êtes un gentil garçon dont la maman doit être très fière. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour faire la conversation alors si on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses ça serait bien. »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha une nouvelle fois bien décidé à passer la vitesse supérieure. Mais Harry s'échappa avant qu'il ne puisse le prendre au piège contre le meuble de l'entrée.

« Je suis sérieux. », dit le brun en reculant tandis que l'inconnu continuait à avancer vers lui pas le moins du monde perturbé par ses paroles. « On a qu'à dire que vous avez fait… ce que vous aviez à faire. »

« Désolé mais je tiens à remplir ma part du contrat. »

« Mais personne n'en saura rien. »

« C'est une question de fierté. », dit-il de manière désinvolte.

Harry ne comprenait plus rien à cette conversation sans queue ni tête et il allait répliquer lorsqu'il butta contre le canapé.

Le blond eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon avant de venir poser l'une de ses mains sur le torse de son hôte et de le pousser légèrement. Ce simple geste le fit basculer de tout son long sur le sofa et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva avec son assaillant assis à califourchon sur son bassin.

« N'espère même pas m'échapper. », murmura le blond d'une voix basse. « Tu es à moi cette nuit. »

Il se baissa lentement collant petit à petit son corps contre celui athlétique de Harry. Il posa l'une de ses mains à côté de la tête de son hôte pour conserver un certain appui tandis que la seconde vint se perdre sous sa nuque, caressant au passage les fins cheveux bruns.

« Laisse-toi faire Potter. », dit-il avant de poursuivre leur passionnante activité interrompue beaucoup trop tôt à son goût.

Leur baiser reprit de plus bel et toutes les barrières de Harry commencèrent à s'effondrer sous la passion grandissante que cet homme faisait naître en lui.

Les lèvres du blond finirent par s'égarer le long de sa mâchoire pour poursuivre sur la gorge offerte. Pendant qu'il marquait la peau de son hôte, ses doigts détachaient un à un les boutons de sa chemise, se glissant ensuite sous l'étoffe légère.

« Je te ferai tout oublier. », dit-il en abandonnant le cou de sa victime pour lui faire face.

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants en silence, leurs cœurs battant d'un même rythme effréné.

« Je ne connais même pas ton nom. », fit remarquer Harry d'une voix un peu trop rauque à son goût.

Le blond eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres avant de répondre à la question.

« Malfoy. »

Harry attendit la suite mais rien ne vint.

« Désolé mais c'est la seule information que tu auras pour l'instant. »

Le brun allait protester lorsqu'il se fit bâillonner de la plus charmante des façons.

« Plus de questions. », murmura son invité surprise tout contre ses lèvres avant de repartir à la découverte d'un torse musclé et parfaitement imberbe.

Les bonnes résolutions de Harry s'envolèrent en fumée au moment même où les caresses expertes se firent conquérantes.

Les mains s'égarèrent sur ses côtes, ouvrant totalement la chemise tandis que les lèvres mettaient au supplice deux boutons de chair qui se dressaient de manière impudique. Une langue coquine poursuivit sa descente, redessinant les contours des abdominaux pendant que Harry enfonçait ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de son amant.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière au moment où la bouche de Malfoy vint chatouiller son nombril. Perdu dans un monde de volupté, il ne se rendit même pas compte que son compagnon avait détaché la ceinture de son pantalon. Ca n'est qu'au moment où il sentit une pression sur son boxer, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une fermeture éclaire que l'on abaisse, que l'esprit de Harry revint à des préoccupations plus pressantes.

Bien qu'il appréciait grandement d'être le centre d'intérêt de la soirée, il ne voulait quand même pas être totalement passif. Si cet homme voulait _jouer_ avec lui et bien… il lui donnerait de quoi se divertir.

« Non. », dit Harry en lui attrapant les mains.

Perplexe, Malfoy leva son visage vers lui.

« Tu doutes encore ? »

Le brun nia de la tête.

« C'est juste que… on serait mieux dans la chambre non ? »

Son vis-à-vis afficha un sourire en coin entièrement satisfait par la tournure des évènements. Il se pencha pour poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de répondre à sa suggestion.

« En voilà une bonne idée. », dit-il en se relevant et en tendant sa main.

Harry la prit et fut debout en un rien de temps, son pantalon détaché tombant sur ses hanches et sa chemise complètement déboutonnée dévoilant une peau bronzée. Les yeux de son invité suivirent chaque courbe dévoilée sans aucune retenue ou gêne et ce regard couleur acier laissa comme une traînée de feu sur le corps de Harry.

« Tu joues les guides ? », demanda le blond.

Le jeune homme d'affaires acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa chambre suivi de son invité.

Une fois devant la porte close, il leva sa main et la posa sur la poignée. Une seconde d'hésitation bloqua son geste, bien vite chassée par une seconde main qui vint recouvrir la sienne et qui appuya à sa place pour ouvrir la porte.

Harry pouvait sentir contre son dos, le corps chaud de son compagnon ainsi que ses lèvres qui s'étaient posées fugacement sur sa nuque.

Le brun fit le premier pas pour pénétrer dans la chambre suivit de Malfoy. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui avant de se rapprocher de son hôte qui l'attendait sagement près du lit.

Une fois face à face, le blond leva ses mains et vint les poser sur les épaules de son amant. D'un geste sûr, il fit glisser la chemise sur le sol dans un bruit léger d'étoffe froissée. Ses doigts poursuivirent ensuite leur exploration le long des pectoraux bien dessinés ainsi que sur le ventre plat, pour terminer leur course sur les hanches étroites.

Toujours les yeux plongés dans un regard d'un vert devenu sombre par un désir grandissant, Malfoy poussa légèrement les rebords du pantalon de son compagnon qui tomba le long de ses jambes musclées.

Il vint ensuite coller son corps contre celui à moitié dénudé de son amant, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur une paire de fesses admirablement bien faites afin de le presser contre lui. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent bien vite leurs consoeurs impatientes et implorantes renouvelant leur baiser enfiévré.

Le désir de Harry se fit très nettement sentir à travers l'étoffe de son boxer, chose qui plut au blond satisfait de voir qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet.

« Assieds-toi. », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son hôte en laissant ses lèvres s'égarer sur sa tempe.

Harry prit place sur le rebord de son lit, laissant son corps aux bons soins de son amant.

Malfoy s'agenouilla sur le parquet sombre et débarrassa le brun de son pantalon. Une fois ce _détail_ réglé, le jeune homme écarta les jambes de son compagnon et vint s'installer entre elles. Il posa ses coudes de chaque côté de Harry prenant appui sur le lit et vint poser ses mains dans le dos de son amant.

Ses battements de cœurs redoublèrent d'intensité lorsque Malfoy se mit à embrasser avec dévotion chaque parcelle de ses abdominaux descendant petit à petit vers le rebord de son dernier vêtement.

Harry leva un peu ses hanches permettant à son compagnon de baisser complètement son boxer découvrant sa virilité douloureusement tendue. Le blond se débarrassa sans regret du bout de tissu, concentrant son attention sur le désir inassouvi de son hôte.

Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau sensible de son pénis, Harry étouffa soupir de plaisir. Elles se promenèrent le long de son membre, puis des ses testicules tandis que les mains du brun s'agrippaient à la chemise de son _tortionnaire._

Cet homme allait lui faire perdre le peu de dignité qui lui restait s'il continuait à laisser sa langue caresser son pénis avec autant de… autant de… talent.

Un gémissement nettement plus fort s'échappa de la gorge de Harry lorsque Malfoy engloutit sa virilité, le plongeant dans un monde fait uniquement d'extase et de moiteur. Il ne put empêcher l'une de ses mains de plonger dans l'abondante chevelure blonde afin d'appuyer un peu plus encore le mouvement de va-et-vient.

Sa respiration se fit erratique alors qu'une sensation de feu embrasa son bas-ventre. Il se sentait venir.

Mais au moment même où Harry voyait ses dernières résistances tombées, Malfoy cessa ses caresses.

« T'arrête pas. », dit le brun d'une voix étrangement rauque et peut-être un peu trop suppliante au goût de son ego.

« Ne sois pas aussi pressé. », répondit le blond en se relevant. « On a tout notre temps. »

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Harry pour empêcher toutes oppositions à ses paroles.

« Déshabille-moi. », dit Malfoy tout contre la bouche rougie et gonflée du brun.

Ce dernier s'exécuta et ses doigts légèrement tremblants défirent un à un les boutons dévoilant derrière l'étoffe grise une peau douce et lisse. Le blond fit un mouvement d'épaules qui suffit à faire tomber le vêtement sur le sol. Il se releva ensuite complètement, attendant patiemment que Harry poursuive son effeuillage.

Le jeune homme n'hésita pas longtemps avant de défaire l'attache et de faire glisser la fermeture éclaire dévoilant un sous-vêtement sombre d'un grand couturier en vogue. Désireux de sentir encore les mains de son amant sur son corps, Harry agrippa le bord du pantalon mais aussi celui du boxer et les fit descendre sur le plancher d'un même mouvement calculé. Ses doigts purent ainsi s'attarder sur des cuisses nerveuses mais indéniablement athlétiques. Il eut aussi la surprise de découvrir un petit dragon chinois tatoué sur l'aine du blond.

Sans plus réfléchir, il avança ses lèvres et vint les poser sur l'animal sacré. Malfoy enfonça l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure brune d'un geste presque tendre, appréciant cette initiative. Un frisson agréable naquit au bas de son dos pour remonter tout le long de sa colonne et se perdre au sommet de la tête.

Cet homme était décidément très à son goût.

Le blond se baissa pour capturer les lèvres cajoleuses puis les deux amants se séparèrent et Harry recula un peu au centre du lit pendant que son invité finissait d'ôter ses vêtements. Avant de rejoindre son compagnon, Malfoy fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant ainsi que des préservatifs nécessaires pour une nuit d'ivresse faite uniquement de plaisir. Le jeune homme rejoignit son amant sur le lit, déposant ces quelques objets sur l'une des tables de nuit.

« J'ai aussi ce qu'il faut. », dit Harry lorsque le blond lui fit face.

« Je n'en doute pas. », répondit Malfoy en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le corps de son compagnon. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on risque aussi de les utiliser. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser dormir cette nuit. »

Sa main descendit sur le corps de Harry pour aller raviver son désir encore bien présent. Ce dernier quant à lui vint poser la sienne sur la nuque du blond pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il captura ses lèvres pour un baiser enfiévré ne laissant plus Malfoy seul maître de leurs ébats.

Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus.

Ecartant ses jambes en un mouvement des plus explicite, Harry répondit silencieusement à l'une des questions que son amant était sur le point de lui poser. Comprenant qu'il serait le dominant pour ce premier round, le blond stoppa ses caresses ciblées pour tendre son bras et prendre le tube de lubrifiant. Après l'avoir ouvert et versé une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts, Malfoy commença à préparer son compagnon.

Un doigt entra en Harry pendant qu'une bouche parcourait son ventre tendu dans le but de le détendre au maximum, chose qu'elle réussit à merveille. Le jeune homme oublia tout jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième doigt vint lui rappeler que cela faisait peut-être un peu trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de relations sexuelles.

Mais cette sensation dérangeante disparut rapidement grâce aux talents de Malfoy.

Quand le blond le sentit prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses, il prit un préservatif et le mit sur son pénis. Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, il ne vint pas en lui.

« Viens. », dit Malfoy assis sur le lit en tendant sa main.

Harry se releva et s'approcha de lui. Son amant le fit se positionner au-dessus de ses cuisses et lentement, avec le plus de douceur possible, il le fit descendre sa virilité, s'introduisant petit à petit dans son corps.

La respiration de Harry s'arrêta nette sous la lancée douloureuse que cette pénétration fit subir à ses muscles.

« Détends-toi. », lui murmura Malfoy en caressant son dos dans des arabesques apaisantes.

Son amant prit le temps de s'habituer à cette présence avant d'entamer un timide va-et-vient.

Prenant ça comme le signe qu'il était prêt à poursuivre, Malfoy laissa l'une de ses mains dans le dos du brun pour le soutenir tandis que l'autre se perdit sur sa virilité, calquant son mouvement sur celui que faisait Harry. Les lèvres de Malfoy retrouvèrent le chemin d'un cou accueillant et poursuivirent la tâche ardue de le marquer avec déférence.

Harry perdit toute notion autre que la moiteur de leurs corps enlacés et de cette vague de plaisir qui l'irradiait littéralement lorsque le pénis de son amant touchait sa prostate avec une régularité démoniaque. Son souffle s'accéléra à l'instar des battements de son cœur.

Plus rien n'existait !

Plus rien mis à part cet homme mystérieux qui enivrait ses sens !

Harry vint placer ses bras dans le dos de son amant afin de coller encore plus leurs deux corps en sueur. Son nez se perdit dans la masse blonde qui s'échappait peu à peu de son attache. Il huma le parfum entêtant, mélange parfait de sexe et de luxe.

Leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus saccadés. Le plaisir irradiait leurs corps tout entier n'épargnant aucune parcelle de leur être. Et dans un dernier mouvement, l'esprit de Harry devint complètement blanc.

Tous ses muscles se crispèrent, resserrant par la même occasion la pression exercée sur le pénis de Malfoy. Ce dernier ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de passer ses lèvres, partageant la même béatitude que son amant.

Les deux hommes restèrent pendant quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits ainsi que la maîtrise de leur respiration. Petit à petit, les battements de leurs cœurs diminuèrent pour recouvrer un rythme plus normal.

Harry sentit une bouche courtiser son épaule comme si elle voulait obtenir ses faveurs. Il se recula un peu pour croiser le regard toujours aussi sombre de Malfoy. Plusieurs mèches blondes s'étaient échappées et encadraient à présent son visage, relevant la finesse de ses traits que Harry aurait pu qualifier d'aristocratiques.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent lentement, avec application, prenant leur temps maintenant que la première vague de plaisir avait été assouvie. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite sur le lit, partageant des caresses, des paroles douces et même quelques éclats de rire.

La nuit fut longue, très longue pour les deux amants.

Malfoy mit à profit toute son expérience et cela à de nombreuses reprises et dans plusieurs pièces de l'appartement de son amant d'un soir.

Harry goûta une multitude de fois au plaisir de la chair, oubliant complètement la raison initiale de la présence de cet homme chez lui.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, lorsque les brumes du sommeil eurent quitté le corps courbaturé de Harry et que les souvenirs de sa nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, que le jeune homme sentit une impression désagréable lui chatouiller l'estomac.

Un sentiment de culpabilité.

Il était seul dans son grand lit défait. Les rayons du soleil, déjà beaucoup trop hauts dans le ciel, entraient en abondance dans la pièce.

Harry sortit précipitamment de ses draps froissés et enfila le premier boxer qui lui tomba sous la main. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Malfoy et un coup d'œil dans l'entrée lui confirma que le jeune homme était effectivement parti car plus aucune de ses affaires n'étaient visibles.

Rien.

Mise à part un carton blanc qui la veille avait glissé sur le sol mais qui à présent était posé sur le meuble de l'entrée.

Un carton sur lequel on pouvait lire :

_The Lust_

_Private Nightclub_

* * *

A suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

**Couple :** Draco et Harry of course !

_**Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Lust III**

Il était déjà plus de dix heures du matin lorsque Harry passa les portes de McGonagall et Associés. D'une humeur massacrante, il traversa les couloirs d'un pas rapide pour se rendre directement dans le bureau du jeune responsable de la création.

« Ronald Weasley ! », gronda-t-il en ouvrant la porte dans un grand fracas. « Dans mon bureau ! MAINTENANT ! »

Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Euh… je repousse votre rendez-vous de dix heures trente ? », demanda Lavande Brown un peu effrayée par l'éclat de voix de Harry.

« Je crois que c'est préférable. », répondit le rouquin à son assistante avant de partir affronter son _ex-_meilleur ami.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau de Harry, Ron frappa quelques coups avant d'entrer.

Le jeune directeur marchait de long en large dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. Il foudroya littéralement le rouquin des yeux, lorsque ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui.

Lui, qui d'habitude était toujours tiré à quatre épingles, arborait maintenant une chemise blanche froissée dont les derniers boutons avaient été de toute évidence oublié, une cravate bordeaux qui pendait de manière lâche autour de son cou et ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais.

« 'lut Harry. », dit Ron sur un ton qui se voulait léger. « T'as passé une bonne soirée ? »

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! », s'exclama le jeune homme.

« Et bien… disons que… sur le moment ça paraissait une idée assez sympa. », se défendit-il.

Harry le fusilla du regard.

« … mais de toute évidence mon idée n'était peut-être pas si bonne que ça. », poursuivit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux roux. « Ecoute Harry, je suis désolé. Je pensais que tu passerais une super soirée mais vu ta réaction… C'était si nul que ça ? »

Suite à cette question, des images très chaudes de sa nuit envahirent l'esprit de Harry et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, de charmantes rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues.

« Harry. », l'interpella son ami en voyant cette réaction très parlante. « Tu me cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? »

Mais le brun n'avait aucune envie de s'épancher sur ce sujet. Il était furieux contre Ron et il allait le lui faire savoir.

« Ne change pas sujet s'il te plait ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire appel à un prostitué ? Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ! »

Le jeune directeur de la création resta interdit quelques instants avant de purement et simplement éclater de rire.

« Et en plus tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« Non. », se défendit le rouquin entre deux hoquets. « C'est pas ça… en fait t'as rien compris. »

Le fou rire redoubla d'intensité.

Vexé, Harry se dirigea vers son fauteuil et y prit place en croisant les bras. Mi-agacé, mi-perdu, il dut prendre son mal en patience et attendre que Ron veuille bien cesser de se payer sa tête.

Après quelques instants d'hilarité, le rouquin essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et tenta de reprendre son calme.

« Tu as fini ? », dit Harry d'une voix sèche.

Ron acquiesça sans toutefois se départir de son éternel sourire.

« Désolé mais je crois qu'il y a un petit malentendu. », commença le rouquin. « Je ne t'ai jamais envoyé de prostitué. »

« Et tu appelles ça comment un homme payé pour faire l'amour avec toi ? »

« Mais Harry, je ne l'ai pas payé. »

Complètement perdu, le brun passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Je ne comprends plus rien à cette histoire. », murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment que tu connaissais le fonctionnement du club _The Lust_. »

Harry lui envoya un regard sceptique.

« Pas comme un habitué. », dit rapidement le rouquin pour éviter tout quiproquo. « Mais de… réputation. »

« Ca n'est pas du tout le cas alors s'il te plait explique-moi une bonne fois pour toute dans quoi tu m'as embarqué. »

« Et bien… ce club n'est pas une maison close comme tu sembles le penser. C'est plutôt une sorte de lieu de rencontre. »

« Développe. »

« Disons que tu sois une personne extrêmement riche ou influente et que tu souhaites une aventure d'un soir. Quelque chose qui ne t'oblige pas à t'investir une fois la nuit passée. Tu ne veux pas non plus fréquenter n'importe qui mais plutôt des gens de ton milieu social. Et bien ce club sert à ça. Il met en contact des personnes qui souhaitent… euh… »

« S'envoyer en l'air ? »

« C'est ça. », répondit Ron. « Et je te rassure, tous les membres inscrits sont consentants. Mise à part la cotisation du club personne ne paie personne pour faire… ce que tu sembles avoir fait hier. »

« Cet homme n'était pas un prostitué ? »

Le rouquin fit un mouvement négatif de la tête. Contrairement à Harry, la situation semblait assez l'amuser.

« Mais je ne suis pas membre. », dit le jeune directeur avant de lever un regard surpris vers son ami. « Ne me dis pas que toi tu … »

« Non ! T'es fou ! Hermione me tuerait si je fréquentais un lieu comme celui-ci. », rétorqua-t-il. « En fait je connais le propriétaire et… il m'a fait une fleur. »

« Et il a accepté sans même me connaître ? »

« Oui mais c'est parce que lui et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de faire entrer un inconnu dans le cercle de ses clients. », expliqua Ron. « En plus tu as le profil parfait pour faire partie de ses habitués. Tu es le directeur européen de l'une des plus grandes multinationales du pays, tu es jeune, beau et célibataire. Tout ce qui peut plaire à sa clientèle gay. »

Suite à ses révélations, l'esprit de Harry était en pleine révolution.

Le bon côté de cette situation c'est qu'il n'avait pas couché avec un prostitué. Il éprouva du soulagement à cette idée.

Quand il s'était levé ce matin, il avait culpabilisé à mort en réalisant qu'il avait abusé d'un être humain. Parce qu'on pouvait tourner ça comme on voulait et trouver toutes les excuses possibles et inimaginables, personne n'était consentant lorsqu'il se prostituait.

Le mauvais côté c'est qu'il avait couché avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Bon… pour être franc ça n'était pas la première fois.

Lorsqu'il sortait en boîte pour faire la fête, il lui arrivait de finir la nuit avec de jeunes hommes qui lui plaisaient. Pas besoin de voir leur curriculum vitae pour faire l'amour, du moment qu'ils se protégeaient.

Mais cette fois-ci… c'était différent.

Il n'avait pas cherché à faire cette rencontre et cette idée le dérangeait un peu…

même si…

elle ne justifiait pas entièrement le malaise qui l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé seul dans son lit.

« Harry ? Harry ? », l'interpella Ron en voyant son ami perdu dans ses souvenirs. « Tu es encore avec moi ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Tu sais qui c'était ? », demanda le brun. « Je veux dire… son identité. »

« De ton invité surprise ? Non. Ce sont des informations confidentielles que seuls les membres du club connaissent. »

Face à cette réponse, Harry se replongea dans son mutisme. C'est son ami qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Il ne t'a pas dit son nom ? Je veux dire… vous avez passé la nuit ensemble alors… »

« On n'a pas discuté Ron. »

« Oh. »

« Et quand je me suis réveillé ce matin il était déjà parti. », dit Harry. « Tout ce que je connais de lui c'est son nom. Il m'a dit s'appeler Malfoy. »

« Ca ne me dit rien. », répondit Ron en réfléchissant. « Mais ça n'a pas une grande importance puisque c'était juste pour une nuit. »

Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure comme il le faisait à chaque fois que quelque chose le préoccupait. Son regard s'égara sur la grande baie vitrée d'où l'on pouvait voir les hautes silhouettes des buildings.

« Ne me dis pas que tu voudrais le revoir ? »

Son ami ne répondit pas à la question.

« Ecoute Harry, ça n'est pas à moi de te dire comment tu dois gérer ta vie privée, mais les personnes qui s'inscrivent dans ce club ne veulent pas d'une relation suivie. »

« J'en suis bien conscient Ron. »

« Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun malaise n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna vers son ami et collègue.

« Aucun je t'assure. », répondit-il en souriant.

« Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. »

Le jeune responsable de la création se dirigea vers la porte. Ses rendez-vous n'allaient pas l'attendre indéfiniment.

« Oh Ron ? »

Le rouquin se retourna vers Harry, attendant la suite de sa phrase.

« Je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose. »

« Dis-moi. »

« Pour mon prochain anniversaire, laisse Hermione choisir mon cadeau. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de répondre à la demande de son ami.

« C'est promis mais faudra pas venir te plaindre si tu te retrouves avec un caniche à poils courts. », dit-il en quittant la pièce sur un dernier salut de la main.

Une fois seul, Harry laissa son esprit vagabonder à sa guise.

Ses pensées dérivèrent automatiquement vers un certain inconnu au regard aussi gris qu'un matin d'orage.

Si Harry voulait être franc avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que Malfoy avait eu sur lui un sacré effet. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vécu une nuit aussi intense et aussi étrange.

Il avait véritablement cru avoir affaire à un… professionnel et il était persuadé que c'est ce qui avait transparu de ses paroles. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant que son amant d'un soir ne se soit pas vexé par ses allusions.

Mais rien dans le comportement de Malfoy ne lui avait fait penser qu'il se fourvoyait complètement dans ses opinions.

Bien au contraire…

Malfoy avait été si…

Si…

Expert dans les jeux de l'amour.

A cette seule pensée, la température de Harry augmenta légèrement. S'il se concentrait un peu, il pouvait encore sentir la douceur de ses caresses sur sa peau ainsi que les frissons que faisaient naître les lèvres de Malfoy lorsqu'elles se perdaient sur sa gorge.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Il pouvait même sentir le parfum si particulier du blond. Une odeur entêtante et unique. Tout chez son amant l'avait séduit. De son physique avantageux à ses manières quelque peu hautaines mais toute en finesse.

Lui qui se targuait d'avoir toujours la maîtrise de son environnement, s'était retrouvée comme une proie devant un animal sauvage : hypnotisé et sans défense.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres sentant les prémices du désir envahir son corps.

Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, cet homme l'avait séduit en une seule et unique nuit de passion.

Il ne connaissait rien de lui mise à part son nom de famille…

Et certaines parties de son anatomie.

Alors pourquoi un tel engouement pour cet inconnu ?

Etait-ce le coup de foudre ?

Harry n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, on ne pouvait tomber réellement amoureux d'une personne qu'on ne connaissait pas. On éprouvait du désir, de la passion mais l'amour est quelque chose qui se construit en connaissant les bons comme les mauvais côtés de son compagnon.

Etait-ce le désir physique ?

Si ça n'avait été que ça, cette drôle d'impression, qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis son réveil, aurait disparu. La nuit qu'il avait partagée avec Malfoy aurait comblé plus d'une nymphomane.

Etait-ce cette aura de mystère qui avait entourée leur rencontre ?

Harry ne le savait pas.

La seule chose qui était certaine c'est que Malfoy ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son esprit. Quoi qu'il fasse ses pensées dérivaient automatiquement vers son amant.

Et ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi !

Cet homme avait accepté de le voir pour partager une nuit. Une seule et unique nuit. Sans promesse ni obligation quelconque.

Harry n'avait donc pas le choix.

Il devait se sortir cet homme de sa tête. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Le jeune directeur se leva de son fauteuil, réajusta sa cravate et enfila sa veste pour masquer l'état lamentable de sa chemise. Une fois vêtu plus ou moins convenablement pour le poste qu'il occupait, Harry se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau.

Il avait suffisamment perdu de temps à rêvasser sur un homme qu'il ne reverrait plus.

Inconsciemment, Harry plongea sa main dans sa veste. Ses doigts frôlèrent une surface lisse et souple. Intrigué, le jeune directeur sortit l'objet de sa poche. Il resta quelques instants immobiles, les yeux rivés sur la carte qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

Harry parut hésiter mais il finit par laisser choir l'objet dans la corbeille à papier.

Il était temps pour lui de retrouver le monde réel et de cesser de se complaire dans ce qui n'avait été, somme toute, qu'une aventure d'un soir.

Le jeune directeur sortit de son bureau et referma la porte derrière lui.

Dans la corbeille à papier se trouvait le carton d'invitation apporté par Malfoy la nuit précédente et sur lequel on pouvait lire :

_The Lust_

_Private Nightclub_

* * *

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

**Couple :** Draco et Harry of course !

_**Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Lust IV**

« Vous avez donc ici les résultats prévisionnels pour les trois prochains mois. Si vous comparez ça aux colonnes des pages 67 et 68 vous pourrez voir que … »

Assis dans la vaste salle de conférence de McGonagall et Associés, les cadres de direction étaient penchés sur une multitude de papiers où des colonnes de chiffres et de graphiques multicolores se succédaient les uns aux autres.

Le responsable financier, Neuville Londubat, discourait depuis plus de deux heures. Cette séance devait servir à planifier les budgets prévisionnels et à fixer les prochains objectifs financiers. Tous les chefs de service étaient donc présents et tentaient, tant bien que mal, de comprendre et d'assimiler l'amas d'informations que leur collègue était en train de leurs fournir.

Tous étaient concentrés sur les rapports de gestion…

Tous…

Sauf un.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry Potter était à mille lieux de là.

On ne pouvait pas le deviner si on se fiait à sa posture car, tout comme ses collègues, il semblait plongé dans le monde merveilleux des rapports annuels.

Non.

En fait ce qui trahissait son manque d'attrait était immanquablement le fait qu'il n'avait pas dépassé la page huit depuis le début de la séance. Personne ne l'avait remarqué car ils étaient tous trop occupés à essayer de traduire ce langage plein de mystères et de sigles bizarres.

En fait, la seule personne qui finit par l'attraper en flagrant délit fut Ron. Le jeune responsable de la création avait terminé de griffonner des petits personnages sur l'une de ses feuilles de brouillon et se retrouva à court de support. Il tendit discrètement sa main vers Harry afin de chaparder une feuille vierge, lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun n'était pas du tout concentré sur l'ordre du jour.

Ron voulut lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité et poussa légèrement le bras de Harry. Surpris, le jeune directeur sursauta vivement, interrompant de ce fait la _passionnante _tirade de Neuville sur les dépassements budgétaires du département administratif.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le brun.

« Une question Harry ? », demanda le responsable financier.

« Euh… non… », répondit-il en voyant qu'il était devenu le centre d'intérêt de ce petit groupe. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, il dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Mais je pense qu'un petit break s'impose. On se revoit dans une demi-heure si vous êtes d'accord ? »

Toute l'assistance hocha vigoureusement de la tête, sautant sur l'occasion pour aller prendre soit sa dose de nicotine, soit sa dose de caféine (voir les deux pour certains).

« Neuville ? », demanda Harry pour ne pas froisser son jeune collègue.

« Pas de problème pour moi. », répondit-il en pensant déjà à la barre chocolatée qui l'attendait sagement sur son bureau et sur laquelle il allait pouvoir se jeter tel un fauve affamé.

« Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure. »

Les chaises grincèrent sur le parquet en bois ciré et tous se levèrent pour quitter la salle de réunion.

Seuls Harry et Ron restèrent.

Le jeune responsable de la création s'étira tel un chat après une bonne sieste et bailla bruyamment. Il ne détacha toutefois pas ses yeux de son ami qui lui s'était levé et se dirigeait à présent vers les grandes fenêtres.

Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de marque, Harry laissa son regard s'égarer sur l'incessant flot de véhicules. La fin de l'après-midi approchait à grand pas et déjà les premiers ralentissements commençaient à se faire voir. D'ici une heure ou deux, les bouchons envahiront le centre-ville comme tous les vendredis soirs.

Ce week-end prolongé promettait d'être une véritable catastrophe pour tous ceux qui souhaitent ardemment quitter les bâtiments bétonnés pour se promener dans les campagnes environnantes.

Harry se félicita intérieurement d'habiter à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons de son lieu de travail. De plus, il avait l'intention de venir au bureau pendant tout ce week-end, comme il le faisait déjà depuis plusieurs semaines. Son rythme de travail, déjà conséquent à la base, s'était incroyablement accru.

McGonagall et Associés était en train de travailler sur l'acquisition d'une entreprise concurrente qui battait sérieusement de l'aile depuis deux ans.

Six mois auparavant, les dirigeants étaient sur le point de déposer le bilan lorsque la multinationale avait proposé un projet de rachat. Préférant renoncer à leur part de marché plutôt que de mettre des milliers de personne au chômage, le conseil d'administration avait accepté l'offre.

Il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à ce que Harry soit au bureau bien avant tout le monde le matin et parte bien après tout le monde le soir, puisqu'il était en charge de la coordination de ce projet.

Quoique…

Une personne semblait moins encline à avaler cette version des faits.

Une personne proche de Harry.

Une personne qui le scrutait depuis la fin de la séance.

« Arrête. », dit Ron.

Harry tourna un regard interrogatif vers son ami.

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« De penser à lui. Je vais finir par croire qu'il t'obsède. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. », se défendit le brun.

« Ah oui. Il faut donc croire que la page huit du rapport de Neuville doit comporter des informations passionnantes pour que tu y passes plus de deux heures dessus. Surtout quand on sait que c'est la table des matières. »

« C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très concentré mais ça ne veut pas dire que je pensais à lui. »

« Me raconte pas n'importe quoi. Tu as le même air idiot que j'avais lorsque j'ai rencontré Hermione. Sauf que moi j'ai pris les choses en main. »

« Les choses en main ? », répéta Harry soudain très amusé par les paroles de son collègue. « Je te rappelle, à titre d'information, que c'est elle qui, au bout de six mois d'attente, a débarqué ici, t'a plaqué contre la photocopieuse et t'a caressé les amygdales pendant plus d'une demi-heure ! »

« Ouai ben... c'est tout comme. », marmonna le rouquin.

Le jeune directeur ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la mauvaise foi de son ami.

« Plus sérieusement Harry, pourquoi tu ne le contactes pas si tu en as tellement envie ? »

« Je connais même pas son nom. »

« Tu n'as qu'à aller voir le responsable du club. Il sera ravi d'accueillir un nouveau membre »

« J'en sais rien. », dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « Je trouve que c'est pas très… sain comme genre de relation. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de … euh … consommer. Le but et de remettre la main sur ton mystérieux inconnu, pour le reste à toi de voir. », répondit Ron en gribouillant un nom et un numéro de téléphone sur un bout du rapport de Neuville. Il déchira ensuite l'information et la tendit à Harry.

Le brun se rapprocha de la table et prit le papier dans ses mains.

« Dis-moi Ron. », demanda-t-il en lisant le nom que son ami lui avait donné. « Comment as-tu connu ce… Sirius Black ? »

« En fait, c'est un parent éloigné. »

« T'es sérieux ? »

Le rouquin acquiesça.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a accepté de te rendre service. »

« On ne se voit pas souvent mais il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il venait de temps en temps à la maison pour les fêtes. Tu aurais dû voir ça, il n'arrêtait pas de se disputer avec ma mère pour un oui ou pour un non. »

« Ils ne s'entendaient pas. »

« Non, je crois juste qu'il adorait la faire enrager. », répondit Ron en souriant. « Mais tu verras, c'est un homme très bien. »

« Il est marié ? », demanda Harry par curiosité.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je vois mal un homme marié tenir un établissement comme celui là. Sa femme doit être très conciliante. »

« En fait, il est célibataire mais il a effectivement quelqu'un dans sa vie. »

« Et ça ne la dérange pas ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Rémus est plutôt quelqu'un à l'esprit ouvert. »

« Un homme ? »

« Oui. », répondit Ron. « Pour certains membres de mon entourage, Sirius est une brebis galeuse. Lorsqu'il a annoncé son homosexualité à l'une de nos réunions de famille, beaucoup lui ont tourné le dos. »

« Ca arrive souvent. », dit Harry en pensant à des souvenirs personnels qu'il aurait préférés oublier.

« Moi je m'en fous. Sirius reste Sirius. Qu'il préfère les bruns aux brunes ne changera pas mon opinion à son sujet. »

Le jeune directeur acquiesça en silence. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il appréciait autant Ron. Il prenait les gens comme ils étaient et ne tentaient pas vainement de les changer en quelque chose qu'ils ne deviendraient jamais.

« Tu penses que je devrais le contacter ? », demanda le brun.

« Je crois que tu devrais faire quelque chose pour te sortir de cette situation. Je te connais Harry et tu n'es pas du genre à attendre que les évènements arrivent mais plutôt à foncer tête baissée. », répondit-il. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne comprends pas vraiment ton attitude. »

« C'est juste que… s'il est inscrit à ce club, c'est qu'il ne veut pas d'une relation suivie. Je crois que j'ai juste peur de me prendre une veste ou de me rendre compte une fois devant lui que je m'étais fait des films et qu'en fait c'est un homme… ordinaire. »

« C'est toi qui vois. »

« En fait, il faut simplement que j'arrête de jouer les midinettes et que je me reprenne en main. »

« Tu m'as déjà dit quelque chose d'avoisinant il y a quelques semaines. », le nargua Ron.

« Oui mais cette fois je vais m'y tenir. Je pourrais… faire du sport ? »

« Ou de la poterie ? », se moqua le rouquin.

« Apprendre à jouer du triangle ? », plaisanta Harry.

« Conquérir le monde ? »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

« Euh… excusez-moi ? », dit Angelina Johnson en interrompant la passionnante activité de Harry et Ron. « Les avocats pour la fusion vous attendent dans votre bureau. »

« Ils n'avaient par rendez-vous aujourd'hui. », s'étonna Harry face à l'annonce de son assistante.

« Je sais mais ils ont dit que c'était important. Il semblerait que le plan social comporte des lacunes. Si nous ne voulons pas nous retrouver face à une grève des employés lors du rachat de la société, il serait judicieux d'étudier la question le plus rapidement possible. »

Harry soupira.

« Dîtes leurs que j'arrive tout de suite. »

Angelina acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce.

« Il faudrait repousser la séance à lundi matin. », dit Harry en se tournant vers son ami. « Tu peux voir ça avec les autres ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Merci. », dit le jeune directeur avant d'enfiler sa veste et de se diriger vers son bureau.

Décidemment, il ne manquait plus que ça pour terminer cette journée assommante !

Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les négociateurs pendant des heures et il sentait déjà poindre le mal de tête. Mais mieux valait ne pas repousser ce genre de rendez-vous car il avait appris, par expérience, que les hommes de loi ne se déplaçaient jamais gratuitement et s'il ne voulait pas entendre Neuville pousser des hauts cris lorsqu'il verrait arriver les honoraires de leur cabinet d'avocat, il ferait mieux de prendre son mal en patience et de régler rapidement les problèmes restés en suspens.

Au moins, il échapperait pendant encore quelques jours au détail des frais de papier et trombones. Il appréciait vraiment Neuville mais son _sens du détail _était parfois un peu trop poussé.

Quoi que, à choisir entre, écouter l'état prévisionnel approfondi de leurs finances pour l'année à venir ou pourparler pendant des heures sur les détails de la fusion, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi prendre.

Résigné à endurer encore une soirée peu engageante, le jeune directeur entra dans son bureau.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. », dit-il en poussant la porte de son bureau avant de se figer sur le seuil.

« Ca n'est pas grave, nous savons que vous êtes très occupé et nous apprécions que vous puissiez nous recevoir au pied levé. », répondit l'un des avocats en lui tendant la main. « Je me présente, Blaise Zabini, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance. »

L'homme, qui faisait face à Harry, devait bien faire un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Sa peau brune, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux sombres coupés courts trahissaient ses origines métissées, tandis que la coupe parfaite de son costume et son attaché-case gravé à ses initiales indiquaient qu'il ne faisait pas parti de n'importe quel cabinet d'avocats.

Harry serra la main qui lui faisait face avant de se retourner vers le deuxième homme.

Vêtu d'un costume de grand couturier de couleur bleu foncé, d'une chemise et d'une cravate parfaitement assorties, l'avocat était nonchalamment appuyé contre le bureau de Harry. Ses cheveux longs et blonds étaient retenus en un parfait catogan qui tombait en partie sur son épaule. L'homme de loi regardait Harry avec un sourire en coin et son regard gris clair trahissait son amusement.

Il s'avança vers le jeune directeur et sortit sa main de sa poche pour la lui tendre.

Ce fut avec des papillons dans le ventre que Harry la prit dans la sienne, pour une poignée de main ferme et (presque) naturelle. Sans le vouloir, il sentit un agréable frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale au simple contact de cette paume contre la sienne. Sa bouche s'assécha tandis que son cœur se mit à battre avec plus de vigueur.

« Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. », se présenta l'avocat. « Enchanté de vous connaître. »

« Moi de même. », répondit le brun par automatisme.

Il lâcha ensuite la main de son homologue.

Harry venait de retrouver _son_ inconnu…

Et dans son esprit c'était confusion totale !

* * *

A suivre… 

(j'ai pas réussi à caser mes deux petites lignes fétiches à la fin de ce chapitre … c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

**Couple :** Draco et Harry of course !

_**Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Lust V **

« Signez ici et… ici s'il vous plaît. »

Harry s'exécuta et parafa les documents fraîchement établis.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que le jeune directeur était cloîtré dans son bureau avec deux des meilleurs avocats du cabinet Flitwick, Binns et Associés : Blaise Zabini et l'homme qui ne cessait de hanter son esprit Draco Malfoy.

Depuis le début de la négociation, le blond s'était conduit de manière très professionnelle, ne montrant aucun signe particulier à l'intention de Harry.

Ce dernier, par contre, n'avait pas cessé de jeter des regards discrets dans sa direction. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer les traits réguliers de son visage, ses yeux gris dissimulés sous des cils clairs, son nez fin et ses lèvres pleines.

Harry se surprit même à sourire lorsqu'il remarqua toutes les petites manies du jeune avocat :

La façon dont il passait la main dans les quelques mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de leur attache, le froncement de ses sourcils lorsque quelque chose lui déplaisait ou cette habitude de faire jouer son stylo argenté entre ses doigts.

Ce n'était que des gestes anodins, sans réelle importance. Des petites habitudes comme tout à chacun en possède.

Mais ces gestes anodins…

Sans réelle importance…

Plaisaient énormément à Harry.

Le jeune directeur n'avait pas voulu revoir son amant d'un soir car il avait craint qu'en le rencontrant une nouvelle fois, l'image qu'il avait de lui ne laisse la place à quelque chose de plus « ordinaire ».

Cette nuit-là, il avait vécu la plus étrange et la plus délicieuse des expériences. Un événement unique qu'il n'avait pas voulu oublier ni modifier en reprenant contact avec Malfoy. C'était peut-être idiot ou immature, cependant Harry avait souhaité conserver ce souvenir intact.

Mais le destin réservait bien des surprises… et pour une fois, la surprise était très agréable. Car loin d'entacher cette image idéalisée du blond, cette nouvelle rencontre ne fit qu'attiser la curiosité de Harry à son égard.

Il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu pousser cet homme à devenir avocat…

S'il appréciait son métier…

Ses collègues…

…

Comment était sa famille…

Avait-il des frères et sœurs…

Un chien ou un poisson rouge nommé Maurice…

…

Avait-il un compagnon dans sa vie ?

…

Et si non…

…

Pourraient-ils se revoir si Harry le lui suggérait ?

Toutes ces questions se succédaient dans l'esprit du jeune directeur, se bousculant et se mélangeant comme dans un tourbillon.

Perdus dans de délicieux souvenirs, les yeux de Harry s'égarèrent quelques instants sur la gorge blanche et se fixèrent sur une légère trace rougeâtre que le col de chemise ne parvenait pas à dissimuler en intégralité. Le brun ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cette marque était… _sa_ marque.

Si Malfoy s'était révélé le meilleur amant que Harry n'est eu, il pouvait sans honte penser qu'il s'était lui-même assez bien défendu.

L'image fugace du blond plaqué contre la porte de la cuisine lui revint en mémoire ainsi que les mots quasi indécents que Harry avait prononcé à son oreille pour attiser son désir.

Leurs corps nus se frottant l'un contre l'autre…

Son corps à lui prenant possession de celui de Malfoy…

…

« Vous allez bien ? », demanda Maître Zabini en voyant le visage du jeune directeur prendre un peu trop de couleurs différentes.

Malfoy leva son regard sur son client, ne montrant pas plus qu'un intérêt poli à la question de son collègue.

« Oui, j'ai juste un peu chaud. », répondit innocemment Harry avant de se servir un verre d'eau que son assistante avait eu la bonne idée de disposer sur la table avant leur entretien.

Pendant qu'il tentait de se ressaisir en buvant quelques gorgées, Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux sur le jeune avocat de peur de trahir les pensées peu catholiques qui ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit.

Il devait se ressaisir !

« Bien, dans ce cas poursuivons. Dans le paragraphe neuf alinéa 12b, vous pouvez constatez que nous avons dû modifier quelques… »

Mais déjà l'esprit de Harry s'était centré sur quelque chose de plus… attractif.

Malfoy venait de poser son stylo au bord de ses lèvres, les entrouvrant légèrement et faisant apparaître un bout de langue rose.

Harry étouffa un gémissement (qui aurait plutôt ressemblé à un couinement pas très viril s'il l'avait exprimé haut et fort) sentant monter au creux de ses reins des éclairs de désir.

Il avait envie de Malfoy… de ses lèvres sur les siennes, de sa peau contre sa peau.

Harry voulait sentir à nouveau le corps de son amant vibrer sous ses caresses, tout comme son propre corps avait répondu au moindre geste, au moindre attouchement. Il voulait l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif, s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Il le désirait.

Il voulait le posséder.

…

Et avec horreur, Harry sentit une partie de son anatomie se réveiller avec vigueur.

…

« Vous êtes sûr que ça va Monsieur Potter ? », s'inquiéta Maître Zabini devant l'attitude crispée du jeune directeur.

« Je… euh… oui… », balbutia le brun. « Vous m'excusez une minute ? »

« Oui bien sûr. »

« Je vous remercie. », répondit Harry avant de se lever et de quitter le bureau en essayant de garder une démarche la plus naturelle possible.

La plupart de ses collègues étaient déjà partis et il ne restait plus dans les couloirs que quelques rares membres du personnel. D'ici une heure, tous seraient rentrés chez eux pour entamer ce week-end prolongé.

Harry profita du calme environnant pour aller directement vers les toilettes des hommes.

Une fois à l'abris des regards, il se dirigea vers les lavabos et ouvrit l'eau froide pour se la passer sur le visage. Lorsqu'il leva son regard sur le miroir, il eut la surprise de se voir aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

Il referma machinalement le robinet et posa ses mains sur le rebord du lavabo. Il respira profondément afin de chasser les sensations brûlantes que la simple présence de Malfoy avait fait naître dans son corps.

Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son désir resta bien présent… trop présent.

Il devait faire quelque chose pour calmer ses ardeurs… et il se voyait très mal solliciter l'aide du jeune avocat entre deux modifications d'article de loi.

Harry laissa son regard parcourir la pièce à travers le miroir, lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur les portes entrouvertes.

Apparemment, il était seul…

Voulant absolument en être sûr, il contrôla chaque cabine avant de s'enfermer dans la dernière. Il verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui et s'adossa contre la porte close.

S'il voulait faire… ce qu'il avait à faire, il devait se dépêcher.

Harry déboutonna son pantalon et sans plus d'hésitation, il fit s'engouffrer ses doigts dans son boxer, emprisonnant son pénis gonflé par le désir. A ce simple contact, le jeune homme ne put totalement étouffer un gémissement rauque de plaisir.

Tandis que l'une de ses mains caressait avec régularité son membre durci, la seconde se perdait sous sa chemise, glissant sur son ventre plat puis sur la base de son sexe.

Il laissa son esprit dériver et les images de sa nuit avec son amant envahirent sa tête comme un raz-de-marée. Ca n'était plus ses mains qui le caressaient mais celles blanches et fines de Malfoy.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il murmura le nom du jeune avocat tandis que son corps se cambrait, cherchant une libération qu'il sentait peu à peu venir.

La respiration de Harry se fit plus haletante, sa circulation sanguine s'accéléra et ses muscles se bandèrent lorsque la jouissance le gagna.

Toujours adossé contre la porte, le jeune homme resta quelques instants immobile, le pantalon à demi baissé sur ses hanches. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour recouvrer un souffle plus régulier et se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Un peu embarrassé par son geste, somme toute naturel, mais qui n'avait pas lieu d'être sur sa place de travail, Harry s'essuya les mains avant d'arranger ses vêtements et de sortir de la cabine. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et fut rassuré de voir qu'il était toujours seul.

Sa honte aurait été totale si on l'avait surpris en pleine… action.

Le jeune directeur se lava les mains et quitta les toilettes pour retourner dans son bureau.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour cette interruption. », dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux avocats, qui paraissaient discuter tranquillement tournèrent leurs regards vers lui.

« Nous pouvons remettre cette réunion si vous ne vous sentez pas bien. », proposa Maître Zabini un peu inquiet par l'attitude bizarre de leur client.

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire. », le rassura-t-il. « Alors où en étions-nous ? »

Harry tenta de retrouver le passage qu'ils étaient en train d'étudier lorsqu'il s'était éclipsé. Après quelques instants de recherches infructueuses, une main apparut dans son champ de vision et vint se poser sur l'un des paragraphes de la convention.

« Ici. », dit une voix connue du brun.

Le jeune directeur releva son visage et croisa un regard gris clair qui le fixait avec intensité.

« Merci. », répondit-il avant de replonger son nez dans l'amas de feuilles.

La séance se poursuivit bien mieux qu'elle n'avait commencé pour Harry. Il réussit enfin à se concentrer sur le sujet de leur entretien et put participer plus activement aux problèmes soulevés.

Les derniers détails furent vites réglés et c'est presque avec un pincement au cœur que Harry observa les hommes de loi ranger leurs dossiers.

Il aurait voulu trouver un moyen de parler en tête-à-tête avec Malfoy, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Il ne savait pas si cela aurait donné grand chose mais au moins Harry en aurait eu le cœur net.

N'était-il que l'histoire d'une nuit (comme tout le laissait à penser jusqu'à présent) ?

Ou avait-il une chance de pouvoir le revoir ?

Mais son collègue ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Les deux hommes franchissaient déjà le seuil de son bureau. Harry les raccompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur en cherchant un moyen de retenir son ancien amant. Mais comme à chaque fois que l'on souhaite ardemment inventer une excuse en béton, Harry ne trouva rien.

« Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. », dit le brun résigné en serrant la main de Malfoy.

« Non. », répondit ce dernier en accrochant son regard au sien. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. »

Leurs mains demeurèrent soudées un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant que le jeune avocat ne s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur sur un dernier signe de tête.

Harry ne put détacher son regard des iris gris jusqu'au moment où les panneaux métalliques se refermèrent doucement.

Une fois Malfoy hors de sa vue, il se permit à un soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

« Harry. », marmonna-t-il pour lui même. « Je crois que tu es amoureux. »

Voilà …

C'était dit !

En deux rencontres, cet homme l'avait totalement et irrémédiablement séduit. Malfoy ne s'en était probablement même pas rendu compte et n'avait rien fait pour, il faut bien l'avouer.

La première fois, il avait couché avec lui et la seconde il l'avait ignoré.

La première fois c'était pour le sexe et la seconde pour le boulot.

Pas la peine d'essayer de tourner ça en histoire à l'eau de rose, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

Oui mais fallait dire ça au petit cœur de Harry qui lui ne semblait pas du même avis.

Le jeune directeur se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux indisciplinés et retourna dans son bureau.

Assis à sa table de travail, il observa d'un air absent le dossier épais qu'il venait de parcourir de long en large avec les deux avocats. Cette convention devait encore passer entre les mains de Minerva McGonagall avant d'être officiellement acceptée.

Au vu de son manque d'attention pendant la première moitié de leur entretien, Harry préféra relire les chapitres qu'il avait occulté. Cette fusion était beaucoup trop importante pour que le jeune directeur ne prenne le risque le laisser passer le moindre détail qui pourrait prêter à confusion.

Fatigué par sa journée quelque peu mouvementée, Harry sortit de son tiroir une paire de lunettes. De forme rectangulaire, la monture fine était aussi discrète qu'élégante. Une fois mise, le jeune homme se plongea dans sa lecture.

Au fil des pages, Harry eut la bonne surprise de voir que toutes les changements apportés au document avaient été faits de manières précises et judicieuses. Il n'y avait rien de plus à modifier et il fut satisfait lorsqu'il reposa le pavé sur son bureau.

A peine l'avait-il abandonné que des coups se firent entendre à sa porte.

Harry regarda l'heure à sa montre et fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà plus de vingt-et-une heures. La porte s'ouvrit et son assistante passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore partie ? », demanda Harry surpris.

« J'étais sur le point de m'en aller. », répondit Angelina Johnson. « Votre rendez-vous est arrivé. »

« Mon rendez-vous ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça avant de souhaiter une bonne soirée à son patron et de disparaître derrière la porte.

Harry entendit une vague invitation à entrer de la part de son assistante et à sa plus grande surprise, il vit apparaître Malfoy sur le seuil de son bureau.

Le jeune avocat referma derrière lui mais resta silencieux. Il ne fit que scruter Harry de son regard acier.

Après quelques instants de flottement, le brun se leva et s'approcha de son rendez-vous improvisé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir alors il opta pour la franchise.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir. »

* * *

A suivre… 


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Romance

**Couple :** Draco et Harry of course !

_**Encore un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissée une review !**_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Lust VI**

Harry entendit une vague invitation à entrer de la part de son assistante et à sa plus grande surprise, il vit apparaître Malfoy sur le seuil de son bureau.

Le jeune avocat referma derrière lui mais resta silencieux. Il ne fit que scruter Harry de son regard acier.

Après quelques instants de flottement, le brun se leva et s'approcha de son rendez-vous improvisé. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment agir alors il opta pour la franchise.

« Je ne pensais pas te revoir. »

« Je sais. »

Les deux hommes restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, séparés uniquement de quelques pas.

Maintenant que Harry était enfin seul avec Malfoy, toutes les choses dont il voulait parler avec lui semblaient s'être envolées. Comme si le simple fait d'être en face de cet homme était une fin en soit.

Mais cette situationne pouvait plus durer.

Il inspira profondément avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? », demanda-t-il en soutenant le regard inquisiteur de son vis-à-vis.

« Je pensais que c'était évident. »

« Ca ne l'est pas. », répondit le brun très sérieusement.

Il n'avait plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris. Malfoy lui plaisait, c'était une évidence mais il ne voulait pas uniquement d'une histoire de fesses.

« Je ne suis pas membre du club. Si tu cherches juste à t'amuser je crains que tu n'aies frappé à la mauvaise porte. »

Suite à ces paroles, l'avocat laissa un sourire en coin apparaître sur son visage.

« Apparemment, tu sais enfin de quel genre de club il s'agit. »

Harry sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes en pensant qu'il avait pris Malfoy pour un prostitué.

« Désolé je ne savais pas, cette nuit-là. Je croyais que … tu… »

« Que j'étais un gigolo. », termina le blond à sa place.

« Oui. »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais compris. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas démenti ? »

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

« Je trouvais la situation amusante et si j'avais dû tout t'expliquer en détail, on y aurait passé la nuit. », dit-il en franchissant les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du brun. « Et on avait mieux à faire tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le jeune avocat prit entre ses doigts la cravate d'un vert aussi intense que les yeux de Harry et tira doucement dessus pour le rapprocher de lui.

« J'aime beaucoup cette couleur. », poursuivit-il sur le ton de la confidence tout en diminuant lentement la distance entre leurs deux visages.

« Je l'aime… vraiment… vraiment… beaucoup. », termina-t-il en se noyant gentiment dans les iris émeraudes.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine, faisant naître un véritable brasier au creux des reins de Harry. Sans réellement pouvoir l'empêcher, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et vint quémander un peu plus. Malfoy ne se fit pas prier deux fois et happa les lèvres pleines et rouges. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avec impatience et envie. Les mains du jeune avocat s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure brune afin d'intensifier plus encore leur baiser tandis que celles de Harry descendaient sur les hanches de son ancien amant le rapprochant de lui au maximum.

Ils gémirent à l'unisson sentant le désir les envahir rapidement.

Malfoy lui faisait perdre tout sens des convenances. Jamais Harry n'avait ressenti un tel embrasement des sens pour un autre homme. Il lui faisait tourner la tête… et c'était bien là le problème.

« Attends. », murmura-t-il entre deux assauts.

Mais le jeune avocat ne semblait pas enclin à stopper leur très intéressante activité. Il fit lentement reculer Harry, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier butte contre son bureau.

Sentant que les choses allaient très vites s'emballer s'ils poursuivaient dans cette voix, le brun posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et fermement il l'écarta de lui.

« Non. »

Ce simple mot sembla atteindre l'esprit enfiévré de Malfoy qui, cette fois-ci, mit un frein à son ardeur. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif à l'intention de Harry.

« Pas comme ça. », dit le brun.

« Pas comme quoi ? »

« Comme si ce qu'on s'apprêtait à faire n'avait aucune importance. »

« De quoi tu parles Potter ? »

Harry ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur son bureau avant de frotter ses yeux d'un geste las.

« Il faut qu'on parle. », dit le brun en plantant son regard dans celui de Malfoy.

« Bien sûr _chaton_. », répondit le jeune avocat amusé de voir son amant lui sortir la réplique classique des couples.

« Sois sérieux cinq minutes s'il te plaît. »

Le blond leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement et attendit sagement que Harry se décide.

« Cette nuit-là, je ne savais pas qui tu étais ni la réelle signification de ça. », commença-t-il en sortant de sous son agenda un petit carton blanc bien connu de Malfoy. « Je t'ai effectivement pris pour… un professionnel. C'est mon ami Ron qui m'a expliqué le lendemain ce qu'était réellement ce club ainsi que son fonctionnement. »

Harry scruta le visage du jeune avocat afin de connaître ses réactions. Mais mise à part une attitude calme, il ne put rien déchiffrer d'autre.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je… j'y ai beaucoup repensé par la suite… à ce qui c'est passé entre nous. J'ai même hésité à contacter ce Sirius Black pour savoir qui tu étais. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? »

« Et bien… je pensais que comme tu faisais parti de ce club, tu ne souhaitais pas voir un de tes anciens coups d'un soir réapparaître et jouer les sangsues… et puis… j'avais peur de me ridiculiser en apprenant que tu n'avais donné aucune importance à cette soirée. »

Voilà… c'était dit.

Et étrangement, cela fit beaucoup de bien à Harry, un peu comme si un poids énorme avait été ôté de ses épaules.

Quoi qu'il se passe à présent entre eux, il aurait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir joué carte sur table.

« Tu penses réellement que si cette soirée n'avait pas compté, je serais ici. »

« J'en sais rien. T'avais peut-être juste envie de … remettre ça. »

Le blond afficha un petit air amusé avant de poser ses mains sur le bord du bureau de Harry et de rapprocher leurs deux visages.

« Confidence pour confidence, je n'ai jamais eu l'envie de « remettre ça » avec aucun des hommes que j'ai rencontré. », dit-il tout doucement.

« C'est vrai ? »

Malfoy hocha doucement la tête tout en fixant les lèvres pleines de Harry.

« Je peux te poser une question ? », demanda le brun après quelques instants de silence.

« Vas-y. », répondit le jeune avocat avec un petit sourire. « Je crois qu'on a plus grand chose à se cacher. »

« Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit dans ce club ? … je veux dire… je sais pourquoi tu t'es inscrit mais… je comprends pas vraiment. »

…

« Je suis pas très clair… », avoua Harry.

« C'est la situation qui t'embarrasse ou moi ? », demanda le blond amusé.

Le jeune directeur répondit par un sourire.

Etrangement, il commençait à se détendre. Malgré la proximité de son fantasme sur pattes, malgré leur passé en commun quelque peu inhabituel, Harry appréciait cette complicité qui s'installait tout doucement.

« Et bien... », commença Malfoy. « Par manque de temps. Je voulais intégrer l'un des plus grands cabinets d'avocat avant mes trente ans. J'ai réussi mais ma vie personnelle est devenue un véritable désert affectif. Et puis un jour j'ai rencontré Remus Lupin dans le cadre de mon travail. De fil en aiguille on est devenu ami et c'est lui qui m'a parlé du Lust. Au début, j'étais pas très emballé mais… »

Les yeux gris, qui jusqu'à présent n'avaient montré que de l'amusement, s'étaient étrangement obscurcis. Un peu comme si un voile de mélancolie avaient, pendant quelques instants, envahi son être.

« Tu n'as jamais ressenti ce… trop plein de solitude ? », demanda le blond. « A tel point que la seule chose que tu demandes c'est un corps à enlacer, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. »

Harry acquiesça et passa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune avocat.

Lui aussi avait parfois subi cet isolement… c'était d'ailleurs une des raisons qui l'avait empêché de repousser Malfoy le soir où ils avaient frappé à sa porte.

« Pendant un temps, j'ai cru trouver au Lust ce qui semblait tellement me manquer. », poursuivit-il. « Mais cette illusion n'a pas duré. Si Sirius n'avait pas tant insisté pour que j'accepte un dernier rendez-vous, je ne t'aurais jamais connu. »

« Tu ne voulais pas venir… pourtant tu semblais si sûr de toi quand on s'est vu la première fois. »

« En fait c'est ton air un peu perdu qui m'a tout de suite attiré. Tu semblais si mal à l'aise que je n'ai pas résisté et je me suis pris au jeu. », avoua-t-il. « En plus de ça tu me plaisais vraiment. »

Comme pour prouver que ses paroles n'étaient pas sans fondement, le jeune avocat posa sa main sur le torse du brun et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa hanche. Malgré la barrière des vêtements, Harry sentit de délicieux frissons naître de ce contact.

« Sais-tu au moins quelle emprise tu as sur moi ? », chuchota Malfoy au creux de son oreille. « J'avais tellement envie de te revoir. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es parti ce matin-là ? », demanda le brun en sentant ses paupières se fermer lentement.

Les lèvres de son compagnon se promenaient sur sa tempe, effleurant et papillonnant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau.

« J'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Tu croyais que je vendais mon corps pour de l'argent. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet alors j'ai préféré partir avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

« Tu aurais dû rester. On en aurait parlé… je… je me suis vraiment senti mal le lendemain. J'ai même failli étrangler Ron. »

La fin de la phrase avait été dite sur un ton plus léger comme pour atténuer ce sentiment de malaise que les deux hommes avaient ressenti à la lumière du jour. L'un croyant qu'il avait abusé d'un être humain et l'autre pensant que mise à part du sexe, aucune relation n'était envisageable puisque son amant le prenait pour un pseudo prostitué.

« Il y a réchappé ? »

« Oui mais c'était limite. Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, il s'en est fallu de peu que je lui mette mon poing dans la figure. »

Malfoy se mit à rire doucement.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu aujourd'hui. », confessa le brun.

« Lorsque j'ai vu ton nom sur l'agenda de mon collègue, j'ai pas résisté et je lui ai proposé un coup de main. »

« Tu n'étais pas en charge de ce dossier ? », demanda Harry surpris.

« Non… mais je voulais te revoir alors… je me suis dit que sur ton lieu de travail, la situation serait moins oppressante que si on s'était revu dans ton appartement… c'était plus _neutre_ et si tu en avais rien à faire de moi, je n'aurais eu qu'à me limiter à mon travail. »

Les iris gris de Malfoy se firent plus intenses et plus suggestifs.

« Mais j'ai senti ton regard sur moi et j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être une chance. »

Il frôla les lèvres de Harry.

« On pourrait essayer. », suggéra le blond. « Je veux dire… un peu plus qu'une nuit. On sait déjà que physiquement on se débrouille plutôt bien… »

« On se débrouille ! », répéta le jeune directeur sur un ton un peu moqueur.

« Bon d'accord… on est de véritables bêtes de sexe. », lui concéda Malfoy.

Ce qui arracha un petit rire à son compagnon.

« Mais… ça pourrait être plus que ça… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Harry sentit le doute dans la voix et dans l'attitude de son amant. Si jusqu'à présent, il avait su conserver une illusion parfaite de self-contrôle (sûrement due à sa profession), il laissait maintenant transparaître une certaine incertitude.

Il n'était jamais évident de mettre son cœur à nu surtout devant un inconnu. Harry et lui se connaissaient de manière… biblique mais ça s'arrêtait là pour le moment.

Ils se plaisaient, ils s'attiraient, ils se désiraient et apparemment… ils cherchaient tous les deux un peu plus qu'une relation charnelle.

Il était trop tôt pour parler de grand amour et de promesses éternelles toutefois, si on mettait de côté leur rencontre un peu particulière, il était peut-être envisageable de penser que leur histoire en commun ne faisait que commencer.

« Et bien… disons que je te prends à l'essai. », répondit Harry.

« A l'essai ? »

Le brun acquiesça amusé.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Malfoy et doucement, il inversa leur position. Le blond se retrouva coincé entre le bureau de bois massif et le corps divin de son amant.

« Oui, à l'essai. Et si les deux parties trouvent… satisfaction, on négociera un partenariat à durée… indéterminée. »

Sournoisement, Harry appuya son corps contre celui du blond, faisant se toucher leurs deux bassins avec insistance.

« Alors Maître Malfoy… êtes-vous prêt à sceller notre accord ? »

« Comment refuser une telle proposition. », souffla le jeune avocat.

Un nouveau baiser naquit de leur engagement, leur faisant oublier jusqu'au lieu où ils se trouvaient. Cette nuit-là, ils la passèrent à s'étreindre encore et encore mais aussi à se redécouvrir par des gestes et par des paroles.

Potter apprit à aimer _Draco_.

Et Malfoy apprit à aimer _Harry_.

Tous deux comprirent que, bien que la vie professionnelle engendrait son lot de sacrifices, il n'était pas nécessaire d'être seul pour réussir.

Malgré les moments difficiles…

Malgré les disputes parfois puériles…

Leur vie à deux était un véritable cadeau du ciel.

Qui aurait cru qu'un simple petit carton blanc chamboulerait leur vie à ce point-là ?

Un simple carton blanc sur lequel était imprimés deux phrases à l'encre de chine…

Deux phrases qui les changèrent à tout jamais…

_The Lust_

_Private Nightclub

* * *

_

**Fin !

* * *

**

Voili voilou… cette histoire est terminée.

Elle était dédiée à ma petite Kida Saille comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! (parce qu'elle le vaut bien ;)))

Encore un grand merci pour vos encouragements !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
